Earlier studies have shown that suppression of GnRH frequency for 3 weeks results in preferential FSH secretion and the subsequent ovulation in a minority of patients. This may reflect a requirement for a longer duration of suppression of LH secretion to allow normalization of the intraovarian androgen milieu. The goal is to continue estradiol and progesterone suppression of GnRH pulse frequency for 6 weeks and to assess the effects of prolonged suppression in inducing subsequent ovulation.